Rorakosuta
by Kariko Emma
Summary: Genma and Hayate. A quick one-shot.


**Rorakosuta**

.

.

**Author's Note:** Not sure why I never posted this one. I wrote this quite a few years back. Kinda cute. Pre-chuunin exams, of course.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto. Definitely.

**Genre:** Humor

.

.

.

.

"…Hold on a minute."

A medic ninja had stopped Shiranui Genma in the hall.

"…Hm?" Genma wondered, with his senbon twitching sideways from the corner of his mouth. He noticed one of the medic's eyebrows was arched. In fact, it could almost touch the ceiling. He spoke plainly, "I was warned about you."

"Oh?" Genma wondered; his senbon in a locked and bolted upright position. Crank crank crank.

"Yes, 'oh', I was. You're Shiranui Genma, aren't you?"

"He knows my name," uttered Genma in faux awe for the class vacant there in the hall. "Remarkable," The void of silence was filled with the most curious sound. Crank crank crank…stop.

"Now listen you," the medic carried on, "I don't want any trouble."

The senbon moved slightly. "We're in agreement then." Genma continued keeping an eye on the eyebrow that seemed now to have punctured a hole through the clean white ceiling and was currently hovering in stationary orbit over Konoha.

"I suppose," said the medic nin bluntly. "_No_ trouble."

"R…ight," Genma nodded once.

The medic ninja curtly returned the nod, and he stomped off rudely with wide and high kicks of his feet. Meanwhile, his eye brow remained in the reaches of space behind him. Poor man. Genma turned down the opposite hall and began moving swiftly, a smile spread wide upon his face.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Gekkou Hayate was in room number forty-three. The number after his was forty-five of course. Forty-four was just too pretentious to be flirted with even casually. At least they cared here at the hospital. Genma knocked softy on forty-three. He opened it and not even two steps in he began, "Hayate! My friend, how are ya?!"

"Genma!" Hayate recognized and coughed. He made an effort to smile, but the left side only drooped as he forced himself to sit upright. Clearly Hayate did not look well. Normally he always looked a little ill but this was one of those times he really did_ not_ appear well.

Genma frowned as he came nearer the bedside. He stuck a hand in his pocket, letting it fish around dramatically. "…Got ya something."

"Oh no…" Hayate coughed and moved his head, looking around him. "Perhaps I should call a nurse," He meant it as a joke, but there was actually some minute degree of quiet desperation in his voice.

Genma seized Hayate's light mood and ran with it as far as the eyebrow Genma sensed was still in orbit. Where there's a will, there's a way. "Damn, Hayate," he said with a grin, senbon twitching sideways. "Honestly I am jealous of you and those nurses. I can't interest a single one, they all flock to you!"

Hayate coughed while grinning. "Well…I don't know how I manage that…" he said with a weary smile. He coughed…again, and again.

For a moment, everything dropped on Genma. The senbon, his eyes, his shoulders…Hayate was not a very well man. Genma was reminded of this. So the ladykiller pulled up a chair, backwards, sat down and laid the hand that wasn't still in his pocket over the wooden back. When Hayate looked at him curiously, Genma slowly began to grin like an idiot.

"So…" Hayate coughed. "Were you going to show me, or are you—" Cough. "—now too jealous to even _think_ of giving me anything?"

"Hah!" Genma smiled wider, eyes curving. "Yeah…" Genma finally dug out the item in a sort of flourish. He held it before Hayate.

"Um, Genma?"

"Yeah?"

Cough. "That's a rubber mouse."

"Yeah."

"What am I supposed to…" For a split second, Hayate's own thin eyebrows went to orbit. Desperately he tried not to smile. Genma continued to grin. "I learned a long time ago, never to stand in your way of… Well…" Genma swished the mouse side to side, quite deviously. "So…I'm offering you this. Up for it?"

Hayate found it hard to resist. Hayate laughed.

Genma did too, locking his senbon in a bolted, upright position…Crank, crank, crank…

"Well," Hayate offered quietly after coughing once. "Nurse Kaho-san…" Cough. Hayate looked Genma square in the eyes. "Hey…thanks Genma."

The ladykiller just returned a happy smile.

Hayate closed his eyes, remembering the familiar soft weight of the blade in his hands. The old friend, in detail, danced before his eyes. "…Nurse Kaho comes in…in about half an hour. Very afraid of small rodents."

"Perfect," Genma's hand enclosed the rubber mouse—it's tail the only thing showing. He activated some chakra to the seal on the underside so it would move like a real mouse when she would come in. Crank crank, stop…

As Hayate predicted, nurse Kaho came in to check on him. She recognized Genma at once. "Mister Genma, I can't believe you're still here. I always tell you five minutes. Five minutes! I tell you five minutes and yet you nin—"

The she noticed the little mouse come running from under Hayate's bed, under Genma's chair, and it ran up to her feet, "Squeek!"

Nurse Kaho essentially turned into a wooden plank and hit the floor.

It was such a KO hit that after copious amounts of laughter, Genma remarked he was glad he didn't go with a spider, "That'd a been murder."

Hayate smiled. Genma rose, his senbon flicking off to another side. "Shall we?"

"Dance," Hayate said softly.

They went smiling.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

A certain medic ninja ran a string of curses later that afternoon. His eyebrow had come back from stationary orbit so that he could give everyone he saw a perpetual glare of death. He vowed he would be ready the next time trickery should fly under his nose. Oh yes, he would be ready for the curious sound that always seemed to infiltrate the cold white building every now and then...

Crank crank crank…

.

.

.

.

-Caliko


End file.
